The Danger Zone
by bakessa
Summary: In another universe, Izuku Midoriya would have inherited One for all and would have become the greatest hero of all time. That is not this universe. In this universe Izuku could only wish that he was born human and quirkless that he wasn't a monster in the eyes of the public. With the world against him, Izuku must fight to survive in the cruel world that exists to break him dow.


In another universe, Izuku Midoriya would have inherited One for all and would have become the greatest hero of all time. That is not this universe. In this universe Izuku could only wish that he was born human and quirkless that he wasn't a monster in the eyes of the public. With the world against him, Izuku must fight to survive in the cruel world that exists to break him down and make him their tool.  
-

"Inko, for your own health and safety, and mine," Masaru said mumbling at the end. "As your best friend, I advise for you to not go out with Hisashi." Inko whirled around accusingly.

"Wha-" she started getting cut off by Masaru

"Let me finish. I don't trust him. Yeah he's all lovey dovey with you and stuff, but have you seen how shifty and mysterious he is? Ask him any personal question and he dodges it with out you realizing, I only figured this out like yesterday, and I've known him for two months now!" He exclaimed. "Pair that with the fact that he'll sometimes get a text or phone call and he's got a "Family issue"?" Holding his hands up doing quotation marks. "There is something off with him, he leaves me woith an odd feeling, like an inner fear, that if I stay to close to that man, I- That something will go wrong, or that someone will get hurt or wor-"

"How dare you say that?! Masaru I know your my friend, but you don't get to choose who I like, or who I hang out with! And we live in a world of quirks where heroes and villains are as common as police and crime. Who knows, he could have a fmaily member in Heroics and they are constantly in Danger and that's why he is always getting those phone calls!" Inko refuted, "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Hisashi, he makes me feel like I'm worth something, that I'm not just some ordinary kid living Kamino, He makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world." Letting out a lovesick sigh, Masaru looked like he wanted to face palm.

"First of all, you are one of MANY girls in this world, so I'm seriously wondering how he would be able to do that, and second, he's just a GUY."

"He's my guy."

"Inko..."

"Yes?"

"I have lost all faith in you."

"Ouch."

\- Years Later -

In a cozy apartment in Musutafu, Japan, a young couple by the names of Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugou lounged on a tan couch lazily watching the news with discontent, A new hero was making their debute, creating quite the ruckus doing so.

"Welp, now we know why our tax rates keep going up, those shitty amateur heroes are causing so much property damage, it's like they don't even care for the people they are supposed to be protecting! Fucking idiots." Mitsuki grumbled throwing the remote at the TV.

"Mitsuki, you do realize that any damage the heroes do, they have to pay for right?"

"What?" Misuki said sitting up from Masaru's lap

"Yeah, I dont know where you heard that from, but that's untr- Hold up lemme get this." Taking out his ringing phone, Masaru gazed tiredly at his contact before his eyes widened. Standing up with a start knocking Mitsuki over, to her discomfort.

"Who is so important that you just had to shove me?" Mitsuki grumbled, hands on her hips.

Masaru stared at the phone trembling. The phone number was one that he hadn't seen in _years_. Since High school. He was surprised he could even remember the number, or that it even still existed.

"Masaru?" Mitsuki asked carefully walking over after noticing something was wrong.

Masaru quickly clicked the answer button on the phone with a worried gulp and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked timidly

"Masaru? O-oh god please tell me this is Masaru." A shaky voice echoed from the phone, Mitsuki coming over to stand next to her husband to see who he was calling

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank god, this is Inko." Mitsuki looked at Masaru, an eyebrow lifted. 'A Highschool friend' He mouthed out, not quite satisfiyng her, but giving her brief intel on who it was.

"Inko, where have you been? Is everything okay?" There was a pause.

"I- No, Hisashi, he up and left. I don't know where he went. I- Masaru I need help, please. I'm scared. You were the only one who picked up, Not even my parents picked up, please I need help." Inko pleaded. Masaru got dry at the mouth. Mitsuki eyes widened grabbed the phone from her husband in a flash.

"Hi, this is Masaru's wife, Mitsuki Bakugou. Our address is xxx _ street, Musutafu, Japan. Okay? Are you going to be able to go by train, or are we going to have to come and find you?" Mitsuki in the end while being aggresive, was a good hearted person, who knew when some one was genuinly in distress.

"Y-yeah?"

"Sweetie that doesn't answer my question, do we need to help you get to us?"

"mmhmm" Inko hummed, sounding like she was about to break down any minute.

"Alright, where are we going to meet you?" Mitsuki said getting ot the point.

"Kiken kuiki, _st." Mitsuki letting out a small in audiable gasp listened on. "it's the red building, b-but just call me, don't go in the building just call me, actually, dont even get out of the car, The gho- people from around there know me, and know not to hurt me, well that was what it was like when Hisashi was here. Please," she said whispering " _hurry_ ".

The phone line went dead and Mitsuki stared at the phone, before turning to her husband who looked on the verge of tears.

"If only she had listened to me." He mumbled.

"What?" Mitsuki looked at Masaru, giving him a long hard stare.

"A long time ago, I told her I didn't trust Hisashi, that he was dangerous, she didn't believe me at the time, I couldn't even believe myself either 'cause Hisashi seemed like a good person. But after hearing that message, shit." He pulled out a chair and sat on it, a conflicted look in his eye, regret, and pain swirling giving and awful glint of despair.

"She was my best friend, and I let her get hurt-"

"Shut up with the moping and get your ass to the car. We'll talk about this later, now we are helping that woman okay?" Tuggin Masaru, Mitsuki snatched her keys and slammed the door opened, Masaru closing it carefully locking it. Jumping into the old car, Mitsuki jammed her heel on the gas pedal, making skid marks on the ground, creating the ugly smell of melting rubber. Normally Masaru would be the voice of reason, telling Mitsuki to slow down, or to be careful, but he sat in scilence, starign at the road ahead of him.

"What exactly happened to her?" Mistuki asked softly to Masaru, his head snapping up at her soft tone.

"We were friends since we were freshmen, we kinda both bonded over Star Wars, the topic just sprung up and we started talking, after that we kinda just clicked and became friends. Inko, she was probably the sweetest person you could meet, when the existance of ghouls was finally stated and proven by the goverment, she even said she felt bad for them, maneating monsters!" Masaru exclaimed with a wet laugh, "She had the biggest heart you could ever imagine, I guess that's how we became such close friends in such a short amount of time. Everything was really fine until senior year, when Hisashi moved to Musutafu, Inko of course being the open and kind perosn she was, went up started conversation with him, and one thing lead to another, and they eventually got together," Hisashi looked down at his hands, regret filling his eyes, "It was clear as day to see that Inko was head over heels for Hisashi, to my discomfort. Hisashi was, in my book untrustworthy, whenever I was near him, it would be like my instincts were yelling at me to get away and run. I told Inko this, and she called me absured, and that I should stop tryring to meddle into her life, saying that I didn't have the right to make decisions for her. After a while I kinda just gave up in trying to get her to stop hanging out with Hisashi, cause it seemed like he cared for her alot too. After Highschool she and Hisashi just vanished, I would try calling her, but it would never go through, I kinda always thought that she was angry at me for not supporting her and Hisashi being together, but now this-" Masaru paused, "I don't know what to think anymore."

Mistsuki watched her husband her eyes turning soft, "Masaru, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault that she didn't listen to you. You were definatley right about Hisashi being dangerous." Mitsuki said calmly, eyes back on the road.

Masaru held his head up, 'What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, when I was on the phone with Inko, she stumbled on her wording. Specifically when she was saying people." She glanced at Masaru, a hard look in her eye as she say her husband was catching on to what she was saying. "She was going to say ghouls."

"No, no, no." Masaru mumbled pushing his palms into his eyes. "It can't be. I left a ghoul get so close to me and Inko. Oh god.."

"Masaru"

"Oh my God, I can't believe,"

"Masaru listen. You would have never known, now shut up. From what you've told me, Inko knew exactly what she was getting herself into, so shut up, we are almost there." Mitsuki kept her eyes on the road, the lights of her car illuminating the road in the darkness, for what seemed like hours they drove on into the night, slowing down as they approched a sturdy red building on _st.

"Masaru, call her." mItsuki snappped quickly. Just being in Kiken kuiki for minutes left her terrified, for Inko to have been here for years, she let out a shudder. The rngin of a phone let her out of her thoughts.

"Inko, we're right outside," Masaru whispered softly

"T-thank you, I'll be right out." She mumbled back, as shufflig could be heard, it sounded like she was grabbing something.

"No problem, but please hurry." Masaru looked around, staring outside he made out a person walking down the sidewalk, _strangely_.

"Okay, I'm coming out the door. _Don't get out of the car._ " Inko demanded as she hung up the phone.

Masaru sat back in his seat, still looking out the window, it seemed as if the figure was getting closer. He felt his heart pound a little faster, thumping in his chest. ' _Hurry up Inko..._ ' He thought as dread coursed through him.

The slamming of a door caused him to turn his snap his head in the other direction. A thin Green haired woman raced down the concrete steps ad up to the car. In her hands was a photograph and a mask.

Mitsuki rolled down her window and inch. "Inko?" The woman shook her head violently as a sign to show yes. Unlocking the backdoor she motioned for Inko to get in the back as she rolled her window. Inko grasped for the door quickly, shoving herself in the old car.

"Hurry, they hunt around this time, Hisashi isn't around anymore, and they know I'm a target now." Inko said quickly, "It isn't safe for you too either, they can smell you both, let's get out of here _now_ " Inko stated with no room for objection.

Masaru looked out his window to see the figure was only a few yards away, he could faintly see his face, two black eyes with red pupils gleamed in the dark, hunger swarming in the red.

"MITSUKI DRIVE!" He screamed fear scraping his every being. Pushing her foot to the gas pedal, he acr skidded on the ground before roaring to life drving as fast as they could to get out of Kiken kuiki, and back home to Musutafu.

\- 2 hours later -

"Okay we're home sweet home" Mistsuki sang out, happy to have gotten out of Kiken kuiki.

"Thankfully." Masaru mumbled rubbing his head anxiously. Looking back, he saw Inko timidly get out of the car, tears filling her eyes.

"I never-" She started, "I never thoght I would be able to see Musutafu again. I thought I would be stuck there until I died." Inko said crying into her hands(which were holding stuff)

The Bakugou's looked at Inko with wide eyes, Mitsuki striding over to her to give her a hug. "Shhh it's okay now, you're safe. There's no need to cry anymore shhh." Mitsuku held onto the woman, guiding her into the house, and setting her onto the couch. "Everything is going to be better now okay?"

With teary eyes, Inko smiled at Mitsuki.

"Yeah."


End file.
